


Team Spirit

by Jedi0rders



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi0rders/pseuds/Jedi0rders
Summary: The reader costs Slytherin their quidditch match against Gryffindor, and Draco decides to teach them a lesson.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy x Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Draco malfoy/reader smut, Draco/Reader, Draco/You, Malfoy/Reader, Malfoy/You, draco malfoy x reader smut
Kudos: 203





	Team Spirit

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The voice came from behind you, and you instantly knew it was Malfoy. The anger and irritation was clear in his voice, but you didn’t bother to turn around. Instead, you continued to stand in the middle of the Quidditch field and feel sorry for yourself. 

You had cost Slytherin the match that would’ve put them in first for the House Cup. All because you got distracted by Harry Potter as he sped towards the snitch. 

You silently cursed yourself as you felt Draco draw nearer. You really didn’t want to hear his lecture right now; you already felt bad enough. 

“Piss off, Malfoy,” you snarled, finally whipping your head around to face him. 

He was stood a mere foot away, his arms crossed, dirt smudged on his face and his hair mussed. His pink lips formed a deep scowl, and his eyes were full of anger. You gulped. 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” he snapped. He took a step forward and jabbed a finger at your chest. 

“Because you’re such a dimwit, we lost the match! All because you can’t control your hormones. If you weren’t such a slut-”

“Excuse you?” You interrupted, eyes widening.

Shock quickly faded from your face as anger replaced it. You took a step towards him; merely inches of air between you now. You could almost feel his hot breath as you looked defiantly up into his eyes. 

“Call me a slut one more time,” you whispered threateningly. “and see what happens.”

Draco looked at you for a moment as if he was considering his options. Then, the word left his mouth. 

“Slut.”

You slapped him across the face and began to walk away from him, rudely shoving into him as you passed. Before you could get too far away, however, his hand gripped your wrist tightly. It was almost painful. Almost. 

You turned your head to look at him, surprised to find that he was smirking. You raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and without a word, Malfoy led you to the back of the Quidditch stands. 

By now, the stadium was empty. There were few stragglers, and you could only hear far away voices as Draco roughly shoved you back against a wooden post. You stifled a moan. 

“Such a naughty girl. Slapping me, really? In the middle of the stadium? It’s like you’re asking to get punished,” he growled. His hands rested on either side of your head; his arms trapped you in. 

You gave him a sweet smile as his face hung close to yours. You looked up at him through your lashes, knowing that it drove him crazy. His tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as his eyes quickly scanned your body. 

“Maybe I was,” you finally replied, ghosting your lips over his. 

You could tell he was resisting the urge to pull you in for an earth-shattering kiss. Instead, one of his hands tangled itself in your hair and pulled, exposing your neck to him. You audibly moaned at this, your thighs clenching together. Malfoy could always turn you on by the simplest gestures. 

His eyes found yours, silently asking for permission. You nodded and he wasted no time attaching his lips to your neck. His free hand was still pressed against the post, supporting himself. His other hand tugged harder in your hair as his lips traveled to the skin of your neck. 

“Fuck, Draco, please–” you whimpered as he found your pulse point and sucked. 

His lips formed a smile on your skin and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Always the tease, you thought. He removed his mouth from your neck and leaned back to look at you. 

“Please what?” He mocked, one of his legs moving to forcefully part yours.

You groaned as his thigh pressed against your clothed center. Your hips started to involuntarily move against his robed leg, desperate for attention. He laughed at that. 

“Gods, you’re needy. All I’ve done is kissed your neck and you’re begging. Filthy fucking whore,” he smirked before returning his lips to your neck. 

Your hands reached up and tangled themselves in his blond locks, desperate to keep him hooked to your skin. You had never felt this needy; maybe it was because Draco was being especially rude today. 

He sucked and nipped at your skin as his mouth began to move towards your collarbone. His hands helped you shed your Quidditch robe while his mouth continued to make marks on you. There was not doubt in your mind that you would be littered with bruises tomorrow. 

His fingers played at the hem of your Quidditch jersey, and you quickly pushed his head away from you so you could pull the garment over your head.

He would’ve scolded you if he hadn’t been so focused on your breasts. They were barely contained in the dark green bra you were wearing, hints of your nipples showing over the top of the cups. He grinned. 

His lips moved to yours finally, and you groaned as his tongue brushed against your bottom lip. You immediately granted him access to your mouth. Your tongues swiped against each other, Draco’s quickly taking the lead.

It was a rough, passionate kiss– and your knees almost buckled under how intense it was. Malfoy brought his hands up to your chest and started to palm at your breasts, causing you to moan into his mouth. 

His hands pulled your tits out of the bra cups and started to grope them fiercely. You couldn’t help but moan again as his fingers found your nipples and started to tweak them. 

“Draco, I need you,” you whined as you broke apart for air.

He raised his eyebrows, “You do, do you? Needy fucking whore. If you weren’t so focused on Potter–”

His fingers tugged hard on your nipples at the mention of his enemy’s name, and you groaned in pleasure. 

“Maybe we would’ve won.”

“Im sorry,” you said as your eyes screwed shut.

He had lowered his mouth to one of your breasts; his mouth latching onto on of the hard nubs. He sucked furiously on one nipple while he continued to roll the other between his thumb and forefinger. 

Your hands began to slide down to your center; you were desperate for release. As one of your hands snuck under the waistband of your pants, the other held Draco’s head to your tit. 

However, Draco quickly pulled away from you. He had noticed you trying to pleasure yourself, and his eyes darkened as lust overtook them. 

“You don’t get to play with yourself,” he snapped, his hands roughly gripping your wrists and holding them above you head. 

“Only good girls get to do that. You’re a fucking filthy slut, and you deserve to be treated like one.”

You nodded, your pupils blown. You had never wanted him so badly. You bit your lip as you looked down to see his erection straining against his trousers. 

“I’m sorry for being bad. Can I make it up to you?” You asked seductively, beginning to sink to your knees. 

He grinned and released your wrists, giving you an unspoken yes. With a hungry smile you eagerly pushed his trousers and boxers down together, freeing his hardened length. 

His red member stood at attention and you wasted no time wrapping one of your hands around the base of it. Draco groaned at your touch; his hands wrapped in your hair and moved your head towards his cock. 

“Come on, Y/N. Show me how sorry you are,” his words were full of lust and they spurred you on. 

Your tongue poked out of your mouth and gave the tip of his dick a quick swipe, earning another groan from Draco.

Clearly tired of waiting, Draco roughly pushed your head forward, causing you to quickly drop your jaw so you could take his length. One of your hands moved to fondle his balls, while the other covered the area of his cock that wasnt in your mouth. 

“That’s it, slut. Your mouth feels so fucking good,” 

Draco’s hips began to thrust, shoving his dick farther into your mouth. You moaned around his member, your tongue swiping along the underside. You traced the veins of his cock as he started to thrust faster into your mouth. 

The noises you were making were obscene, but they only encouraged Draco. Spit began to drip from your chin but you didn’t care; you just continued to focus on Draco and his rock hard cock. 

“Fucking hell, I’m close,” he muttered, his eyes closing. 

You moaned again and the vibrations caused Draco to orgasm, his cum shooting down your throat. He stopped thrusting as you slowly bobbed up and down his length, milking the last drops of cum from his cock. 

You released his member with a small pop, and you were about to drop your trousers when you heard a voice in the distance. 

“Malfoy! Where the hell are you?”

Draco’s eyes widened as he quickly tucked his dick back into his pants. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and left without a word, leaving you shirtless and wide-eyed on the grass. 

He was so going to pay for that.


End file.
